Flower Princess
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Secuil kisah kehidupan keluarga harmonis. Tanpa lika-liku, tak pernah bermasalah, begitulah kehidupan mereka sepanjang masa. Berawal dari janji makan siang bersama, disanalah Putri jelita Namikaze menjadi incaran kedua sahabat Shinachiku setelah pertemuan singkat. Mungkin merekalah masalah Naruto, orang-orang yang datang dari luar keluarga. Shikadai dan Inojin/mainstream/NaruSakuOC


Selembar daun setengah layu bewarna kuning melayang-layang diudara berkat hembusan dari angin sejuk. Kicauan burung menjadi penyambut pagi yang indah ini. Beberapa kendaraan berlalu-lalang melalui jalan raya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, menjaga suasana yang tentram ini dari berisiknya suara mesin kendaraan.

Salah satu rumah minimalis dengan tembok yang di cat warna biru langit tersohor. Berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan, tentu saja halaman bersih terbentang luas di depan rumah sederhana tersebut.

Halaman itu di tumbuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga-bunga segar. Rerumputan hijau nan segar menjadi tikar alami milik alam. Masih ada lagi rumah lainnya, namun rumah sederhana bernuansa biru itulah yang paling sejuk ketika dipandang dengan mata.

Di luar sejuk dan tentram, begitu pula di dalamnya. Rumah sederhana yang menjadi kediaman keluarga kecil Namikaze. Keluarga harmonis, damai dan _hiperactive_. Selalu ramai dengan canda dan tawa.

Namikaze keluarga sempurna dari yang lain.

Keluarga bahagia yang tiada duanya.

Keluarga yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Keluarga yang saling mengasihi dengan sesama.

Sungguh keluarga paling sempurna tiada duanya.

Dari balik jendela kaca itu terlihat Nyonya Namikaze sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan pagi. Menghadapi kompor, teflon, spatula dan alat pemasak lainnya.

Disela kesibukan sang Nyonya, ada sepasang mata biru yang tengah mengamatinya secara intens. Dari rambut turun ke punggung, pinggang, bokong, paha lalu betis.

 _"Perfect!"_

Seringai tipis tampil di wajah tampan itu.

Semakin dewasa semakin terlihat seksi, seorang wanita sempurna yang menjadi milik Naruto Namikaze. Ia sungguh sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Ibu cantik dari anak-anaknya, anak-anak mereka berdua setelah sekian lama hidup bersama dalam ikatan yang sah. Saling mencintai dan melengkapi.

Pemilik tubuh molek itu bergerak kesana dan kemari, terkadang dia berjinjit pada saat membuka laci _kictchen set_. Mengambil bahan pelengkap untuk masakan paginya.

Aroma masakan terhirup dalam indera penciuman Naruto. Wangi dari bumbu-bumbu khas yang ia hapal di luar kepala. Sungguh, ia suka dengan aroma ini.

"Wahh, hari ini Istriku masak ramen..." Naruto berdiri lalu menghampiri Sakura "Ahh, pasti rasanya lezat setelah dua minggu libur makan ramen." Ia mengusap perut kosongnya. Sejak tadi keroncongan— minta segera di isi.

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendapat pelukan dipinggang kecilnya. "Kalau cuma sesekali tidak apa-apa, asalkan tidak seperti dulu." Akibat keras kepala, baru beberapa minggu lalu Naruto masuk Rumah Sakit karena mengomsumsi ramen tanpa batas. Sekarang Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam lagi kalau Naruto mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Ramen cup sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalau terlalu sering mengomsuminya. Naruto yang terobsesi dengan ramen telah mendapat tulahnya. Masih beruntung hanya gejala usus buntu, tidak langsung menderita.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Menghirup lezatnya aroma menggoda yang menggugah selera. "Aku tak sabar lagi..." Ia berdesis. Teramat menginginkan Sakura, bukan ramen.

Sakura terkejut. Tampak jelas dari sorot matanya. "Na-naruto." Ia tergagap parah.

Hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa leher Sakura, memberi hawa hangat disana. Hanya lewat sekilas. "Lanjutkan." Katanya sambil turut menggenggam gagang spatula. Lebih tepatnya tangan Sakura yang tengah ia genggam.

Sering kali Naruto membantu Sakura mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Seperti mencuci piring, menjemur baju atau memasak. Bukan perbuatan rendah melainkan perbuatan mulia. Seorang Istri tidak wajib kerja sendiri dan sudah menjadi kewajiban Suami turut ambil andil dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Tentu saja Naruto mengerti hukumnya Suami dan Istri. Selain saling mencintai juga harus saling membantu satu sama lain.

"Aduh, kelihatannya lezat..." Naruto menjilat bibir. Kali ini ia benar-benar menginginkan ramen buatan Sakura. Tampak menggiurkan di mata.

Sakura terkikik. "Pasti lezat, ini spesial untuk malaikat-malaikat kesayanganku." Sebagaimana tangannya bergerak, begitulah yang Naruto lakukan. Mengaduk indomie di dalam panci mendidih.

Bibir eksotis milik Naruto menyentuh daun telinga Sakura. "Mau menambah malaikat lagi?" Ia tersenyum genit.

Siku Sakura menyodok pelan perut rata Naruto. "Baka." Pipinya terasa panas. Selalu menuai gombalan dengan kata-kata mesum dan terkadang manis, sambutan pagi hari yang senang kali Naruto lakukan berulang-ulang.

Naruto menggerayangi sisi wajah Sakura dengan hidung. Menyesap wangi khas sang Istri yang kerap sekali membuatnya mabuk. "Bagaimana, hm?"

"Dua saja sudah cukup." Usai menjawab kikikan geli kembali terdengar. Sakura terkikik malu-malu karena tawaran tadi.

 **CTEK!**

Api kompor sengaja dimatikan. "Yakin?" Ramen buatan mereka bersama sudah matang dan siap di santap. Lebih tepatnya buatan Sakura sendiri, bantuan Naruto datang di detik-detik terakhir.

"Hm..." Pemilik surai senada dengan warna permen kapas itu bergerak. Menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi.

Kini kecupan mesra di dapat oleh puncak kepala Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Jauhnya ukuran tinggi badan mereka memudahkan Naruto untuk kapan saja mendaratkan kecupan cinta di puncak kepala _bubble gum_ tersebut.

Sakura mengenakan sarung tangan anti panas. "Sudah selesai, saatnya sarapan." Katanya.

Naruto memegang sebelah tangan Sakura yang terbungkus penuh oleh sarung tangan. "Biar aku saja." Tawarnya dengan senyum manis. "Bahaya kalau sampai mengenai kulit mulusmu." Kini ia terkekeh geli.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Naruto begitu mencintai seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah meletakan panci panas di atas meja, Naruto kembali ke tempat Sakura. Melingkarkan tangan dipinggang kecil Istri nya lagi lalu memutar balikan tubuh ramping itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Paling bahaya kalau kulitmu sampai lecet." Sakura menerima sentuhan lembut di pipinya dengan wajah memanas. "...aku paling tidak rela kalau melihatmu terluka, sekalipun luka kecil." Ia menatap paras manis Istri nya dengan sorot teduh. "Karena kau sangat bergarga bagiku, _Tsuma_."

Sakura menangkup pipi berkumis milik Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa aku terluka asalkan kau selalu bersamamu. Menjalani hidup di sisa umur kita sekarang."

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu menautkan kening mereka. "Kita menikah cepat ya." Sedikit mengingat masa lalu untuk mengungkit masa muda mereka yang penuh kenangan pahit dan manis.

"Usia 18 tahun aku menikah, hiihiihii..."

Ketidaksabaran yang membuat mereka menikah di usia muda. Begitulah kehidupan di jaman dulu, sama seperti teman-teman mereka lainnya yang juga menikah di usia belasan tahun.

"Dan kau 19 tahun, _Anata."_

Sekelompok yang kompak dalam segala hal, termasuk membangun rumah tangga di masa muda dulu. Hingga detik ini mereka masih bertahan pada cinta pertama dan hidup harmonis dengan keluarga masing-masing.

"Tapi kau bahagia 'kan?"

Sakura menatap Naruto agak lama, kemudian ia menjawab. "Seperti yang kau rasakan." Ia berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir merah Naruto, perlu menarik tengkuk Suami nya dulu agar permukaan bibir mereka benar-benar saling bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Perempuan itu mengulum senyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya.

Kembali hendak mengecup bibir Sakura, namun derap langkah yang terdengar dari tangga membuat Naruto segera mengurungkan niat. Ia memisahkan diri mereka lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

Sakura kembali pada kesibukan awalnya. Memanaskan susu sebelum disajikan untuk keluarga tercinta, sementara Naruto beralasan minum.

"OHAYOU...!"

Suara serak-serak basah menyapa mereka dengan oktaf tinggi. Sakura tersenyum menerima sapaan tersebut.

Shinachiku, pemuda berparas rupawan dengan rambut pirang berlari kecil menuju dapur. Ransel hitam tersandang disebelah bahu bagian kanan, lalu penampilan mengenakan seragam lengkap berlambang _Konoha Senior High School_ di dada kiri.

"Ohayou." Balas sang Ibu.

Pemilik manik _emerald_ itu melingkarkan tangan di leher Sakura. "Ohayou, Mamaku yang cantik... emmuachh." Bibir tipis Shinachiku mengecup lama pipi merona Sakura. Sambutan pagi selain ucapan.

Melihat kemesraan mereka membuat senyum masam melukis wajah Naruto. Ia hanya melirik mereka melalui ekor mata.

"Woah, ada ramen." Jade milik Shinachiku berbinar cerah. Ia rindu ramen buatan Ibu nya setelah berminggu-minggu tidak ada ramen karena Ayah pirangnya terkena gejala usus buntu.

Sakura menyentuh pipi mulus Shinachiku. Ia mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut, masih terasa lembut dan licin seperti masa Bayi dulu. Wajah tampan Putranya itu terbebas dari jerawat. "Mau ramen 'kan?"

Anggukan cepat menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Saliva Shinachiku sampai menetes dibuatnya, itu karena ia terlampau merindukan ramen. Aroma sedap menggugah selera, rasa lezatnya membuat lidah bergoyang.

 _Kriuukk~_

Wajah Shinachiku mengisut. Baru saja perutnya menjerit minta segera di isi, tapi hanya menerima ramen tidak mau kalau yang lain.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Sabar sayang..." Katanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Shinachiku.

 _Kriuukk~_

Keduanya cengo. Kali ini suara aneh itu berasal dari tempat yang berbeda. Sakura dan Shinachiku menatap Naruto, membuat yang di tatap nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Ehehehe..." Wajah Naruto memanas. Menimbulkan rona di kedua pipinya. "...aku lapar" Imbuhnya lalu tertawa gelak sendiri. Kedua pemilik mata hijau cerah _sweatdropp_ bersamaan dibuat olehnya.

 **Drapp drapp!**

"Ohayou!"

Kali ini seorang gadis remaja. Usai turun dari lantai atas ia segera memasuki dapur dengan penampilan sempurna untuk anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Hanami berlari ke arah Naruto. Orang pertama yang ingin ia peluk erat setelah belasan jam melalui tidur panjang dan terpisan dari orang tersebut.

"Papa...!" Kedua tangan Hanami direntangkan. Sudah bersiap memeluk Naruto, dan tentu saja pelukan itu dinanti dengan tawa bahagia, setibanya maka langsung ia peluk tubuh lebar Ayah nya dengan erat. Badan itu tinggi dan berotot meski tidak terlalu menonjol seperti Paman Killer Bee.

Intinya masing-masing dari mereka mendapat pelukan dari kedua buah hati.

 **x X x**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Main chara : Shincahiku, Hanami, Shikadai, Inojin, Sakura & Naruto. Genre : Romance, Family & A little bit humor. Rated : T+(?). Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Theme mainstream._

 _Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **Enjoy^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Flower Princess...**

Aroma lezat menguar— berasal dari ruang dapur, tempat berkumpulnya keluarga kecil untuk melaksanakan kebiasaan pagi. Satu persatu dihidangkan semangkuk ramen yang masih panas, hanya seorang yang mendapat porsi lebih.

Shinachiku menautkan telapak tangan sebelum memulai. "Uwahh... aku lapar sekali." Keluhnya lalu menggosok-gosokan telapak tangan. Ramen itu terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Itadakimasu." Setelah itu Naruto langsung melahap ramen jumbo miliknya. Menyeruput indomie tersebut dengan penuh perasaan. Ia rindu menyantap ramen, terutama rasa bumbu-bumbu khasnya.

 **Srrluuphhh...**

Seakan bertanding, suara seruputan terdengar dari tempat Naruto dan Shinachiku. Hanami tertawa geli melihat melihat kelakuan mereka, sedang Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak." Akhirnya mereka mendapat teguran.

Shinachiku menelan mie dengan mudahnya, kemudian ia nyengir setelah itu. "Ramen buatan Mama sangat lezat, aku tidak tahan."

"Yah, sangat lezat." Mata Naruto terpejam sangking nikmatnya merasakan kuah kaldu yang meletup-letup dalam mulutnya. Karena amat menyukai ramen, tak salah bila ia bersikap berlebihan— apalagi sudah lama tidak menyantapnya.

Hanami menggigit pertengahan mie. Ia kunyah beberapa kali setelah itu menelannya. "Papa, hari ini tidak ke kantor?" Cukup mengherankan saat pagi-pagi tidak mendapati Ayah nya dalam keadaan rapi dengan penampilan formal. Setahunya ini bukan hari libur.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Enggan mengabaikan ramen barang sedetikpun. "Hari ini Papa sengaja mengambil cuti." Jelasnya disela mengunyah mie.

Jawaban yang membuat kedua mata Hanami berkilat. "Asyik!" Ia berlonjak girang dibuatnya. "Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke Sekolah ya, ya, ya...?" _Shappire_ miliknya berbinar-binar.

Naruto tidak akan kuat untuk menolak bila mendapat tatapan memelas. Ia mendengus geli dan akhirnya berkata. "Baiklah sayang." Ramennya-pun terabaikan.

"Kyaaaa...!" Hanami reflek, sengaja tak sengaja ia memeluk lengan sang kakak. Berlonjak-lonjak girang seperti baru dikasih permen.

Sakura mendengus geli melihat tingkah Hanami. "Dasar anak manja." Cibirnya— sekedar candaan.

Shinachiku tertawa menerima perlakuan Hanami terhadapnya. Hanami memang manja, tapi ia sangat menyayanginya. Mereka semua mencintai Hanami, si cantik Putri bungsu Namikaze.

Mengingat hari cuti Naruto, Shinachiku baru tersadar akan sesuatu. "Oh iya!" Sementara itu Hanami tampak setia memeluk lengannya. Biarkan gadis jelita itu bermanja. "Mama, sebagai perayaan karena kami naik kelas tiga, boleh 'kah aku membawa sahabatku makan siang bersama di rumah kita?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu boleh sayang... lagipula sudah lama sekali Mama tidak bertemu Shikadai dan Inojin, Mama rindu kepada mereka tahu." Tuturnya lalu terkikik lembut. Ia mengenal baik kedua teman dekat Shinachiku, kebetulan mereka anak-anak dari teman seangkatannya.

Shinachiku nyengir ala Naruto. "Terimakasih. Mama wanita tercantik di muka bumi ini dan yang sangat aku cintai." Ia berdiri lalu mencondongkan badan demi memberi kecupan pada kening Sakura. Kebetulan mereka duduk berseberangan.

 **CUP.**

Ciuman itu telah beralih tempat. Awalnya Sakura kemudian Naruto, setelah itu Shinachiku melesat dari dapur tersebut. Ia pergi hendak berangkat Sekolah sesudah meludeskan semangkuk ramen.

"Aku berangkat dulu... sampai jumpa nanti."

"Hey, tidak mau berangkat bersama kami."

Pemuda pirang itu melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik ataupuan sekedar menolehkan kepala. Sempat tertegun hingga akhirnya Naruto sadar lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Terimakasih Papa, tapi aku sudah janji kepada teman-teman." Selama menjalani pergaulan yang wajar Naruto tidak akan mengekang Shinachiku. Remaja sepertinya butuh sosialisasi untuk mengenal dunia lebih dalam dari yang diketahui.

"..." Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Pandangannya masih senantiasa menatap ke tempat menghilangnya Shinachiku.

"Huh, Onii-Chan selalu sibuk dengan teman-teman." Hanami mendengus sebal. Ia butuh kakak pirangnya itu, tetapi yang dibutuhkan selalu sibuk dengan urusan sendiri.

Mereka dekat layaknya Kakak dan adik, tapi sekarang perlahan mulai merenggang sejak Hanami memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Kalau bukan dirinya yang sibuk pasti Shinachiku yang sibuk.

Tampaknya setiap liburan mereka harus menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bukan ide buruk.

"...'kan masih ada Papa." Naruto mengingatkan. Dirinya sempat dilupakan.

"Kalau ada keduanya pasti lebih menyenangkan." Pipi yang masih tampak chubby itu dikembungkan. Naruto dan Sakura tertawa bersama melihat keresahan Putri mereka yang tengah kehausan kasih sayang dari seorang Kakak.

Itulah akibatnya dulu Shinachiku sering kali memanjakan Hanami sewaktu kecil.

 **...Flower Princess...**

Selang beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, kini mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Tempat Hanami Sekolah. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam kilap itu berhenti melaju di depan gerbang Sekolah, memberi jeda untuk keluar.

Naruto ikut keluar bersama Hanami. Ia ingin mengantar Putri kesayangannya sampai memasuki halaman Sekolah, karena jarang sekali ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti saat ini. Salahkan saja penumpukan dokumen di kantor, tapi yang ia lakukan juga untuk kenyamana mereka bersama.

Hanami berlari mengitari mobil. Menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri diseberang mobil lalu tiba-tiba merangkul lengannya. "Kalau tidak digandeng nanti Papa bisa hilang terbawa arus." Katanya sambil terkikik.

"Arus?" Naruto tak mengerti. Keningnya berkerut.

Gadis itu mengamati sekitar selama sesaat. "Tema-temab wanitaku berbahaya, aku takut mereka akan menyerang Papa." Bisiknya sambil was-was. Ibu nya bisa mengamuk parah kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Terdengar konyol, karena itu Naruto dibuat tertawa. "...yang seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah. Sedikit menyombongkan diri. "Dulu saat SMA para wanita antri ingin menjadi kekasih Papa, tapi akhirnya Mama kamu yang berhasil memenangkan hati Papa. Seorang gadis jelek, dada rata, kurus, bokong tepos, galak dan yang pasti tsundere."

"Itu ejekan atau pujian?"

Naruto bingung hendak menjawab yang mana. "Mungkin keduanya." Ia tertawa kikuk.

Hanami tampak berpikir. "Hmm... kupikir ciri-ciri Mama seperti yang Papa jelaskan tidak benar semua." Ia dan sang Ayah tengah memasuki kawasan Sekolah. Lengan kokoh itu masih setia ia peluk. "Mama cantik, badannya lumayan berisi, payudara Mama juga tidak rata seperti kata Papa, apalagi bokongnya. Hmmm... kecuali sifat. Aku akui sifat Mama memang tsundere, tapi lain dari sifat semua penjelasan Papa meleset."

Naruto menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hanami. Ia tak bisa berhenti tertawa sepanjang jalan. "Itu karena sudah lama berlalu, saat kamu dan Shina belum lahir." Jawabnya dengan benar. Ia tak berbohong mengenai ini.

 _"Anjing jelek."_

Julukan dari Sai untuk Sakura. Alhasil, lelaki yang terlahir dari keluarga Shimura itu kerap menjadi bahan empuk kepalan tangan Sakura karena panggilan jujur tersebut.

Hanami menghela nafas pendek. "Aku harap masih ada pria seperti Papa yang mencintai Mama apa adanya."

"Pasti ada." Naruto membuat senyum palsu. Mana mungkin ada lelaki yang mencintai Hanami dengan tulus, pasalnya putri belianya itu terlahir dengan paras cantik sejak Bayi. Sulit mendapatkan cinta sejatinya, rata-rata mencintai Hanami karena parasnya yang sangat cantik.

"Ah, sepuluh menit lagi kelasku akan dimulai." Baru sekarang Hanami mau melepas lengan Naruto. Ia sehabis melihat jam tangan tadi. "Papa, hati-hati di jalan ya. Bawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, tidak boleh lebih dari itu." Ia meninggalkan amanah.

Naruto nyengir. "Baiklah sayang." Putrinya itu selalu perhatian, seperti Sakura dan Shinachiku. Ia beruntung mempunyai keluarga yang perhatian semua.

Hanami berjinjit— mencoba mencium Ayah nya, namun gagal karena ukuran tinggi badannya tidak memadai. Ia mendengus. "Masih jauh ya." Keluhnya mengenai ukuran badan. Ayah pirangnya itu terlalu tinggi, sama dengan Shincahiku. Sedikit lebih unggul Naruto.

Telapak lebar menyentuh pucuk kepala Hanami. "Masih bisa menambah lagi." Ia mengacak gemas rambut yang senada dengan bunga musim semi itu.

Perkataan Naruto membuat Hanami tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benar juga." Ujarnya. "Aku ingin tumbuh tinggi seperti Mama."

"Itu baru anak kesayangan Papa." Kebahagiaan sederhana bagi Naruto ketika melihat Hanami selalu sehat dan penuh semangat. "Kamu mau masuk kelas 'kan, kalau begitu cium dulu Papa." Ia merundukan sebagian tubuh. Menyerahkan diri kepada sang Putri.

Kesempatan itu tidak lewat. Hanami menyentuh kedua bahu Naruto, kembali berjinjit lalu satu kecupan manis ia tinggalkan di kening Naruto. Pipi kiri dan kanan, ujung hidungnya yang terakhir.

"Terimakasih sayang..." Wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu. Naruto turut memberi kecupan, namun cukup di kening. Meninggalkan jejak di dahi itu dengan kecupan panjang.

Mereka sepasang Ayah dan anak, hal biasa mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Hanami beruntung bisa sedekat itu dengan Ayah nya, sedangkan beberapa anak dari kalangannya sulit mengakurkan diri dengan si Ayah, bahkan ada yang tidak punya Ayah.

Selain tinggi dan tampan, Naruto juga sangat mencintai keluarga. Bersikap manis dan penuh kasih dengan tak memperdulikan tempat serta keadaan. Pantas banyak yang iri dengan kehidupan gadis cantik itu.

Usai mengakhiri acara ciuman-ciuman mesra, tak lama setelah itu mereka memisahkan diri. Kini sosok Naruto telah menghilang bersama kecepatan mobil yang melaju diatas rata-rata, meninggalkan Hanami dengan senyum bahagia.

"Papa kamu tampan."

Tiba-tiba Chocho muncul disebelah Hanami. "Gyahh!" Sontak saja membuat gadis musim semi itu terkejut setengah mati.

Reaksi Hanami membuat bibir seksi Chocho meloloskan tawa geli. "Hihihi... terkejut ya."

Hanami menghela nafas lega. "Kamu hampir membuatku mati jantungan tahu." Hardiknya kesal sembari mengelus dada.

Jari tangan Chocho membentuk _peace_. "Hehehe... gomene.. gomene." Ucapnya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kedua jarinya yang gendut.

Kekesalan Hanami tak berlarut lama, tapi masih dengan bibir mengerucut ia lekas merangkul lengan sahabat bulatnya itu. "Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Chocho menatap Hanami. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kiri. "Tadi kalian terlihat romantis, aku jadi iri." Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap langit yang terbentang luas di atas sana. "Kepadamu bisa seromantis itu, bagaimana kalau kepada Sakura Ba-san?"

Hanami memutar kepala. Menatap wajah sintal Chocho dengan senyum lebar sampai memejamkan kedua mata. "Mereka sangat romantis, sering kali aku memergoki mereka sedang melakukan perbuatan tak biasa." Ia terkikik ketika membayangkannya.

"Perbuatan tak biasa? Hmm, apa maksudnya itu?" Chocho tengah berpikir.

"Seperti pelukan, bermanja-manja atau berciuman."

"Hah, berciuman bibir maksudmu!?" Secepatnya Chocho kembali menatap Hanami. Mimik terkejut tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Kepala merah muda itu menggeleng. Membantah tuduhan tersebut. "Kupikir Papa dan Mama tidak pernah berciuman bibir, yang pernah aku lihat paling-paling cuma di kening atau pipi." Jelasnya— membenarkan perbuatan kedua orang tua. Kemesuman mereka tidak diumbar.

Chocho mengangguk tanda paham. "Hm... kecupan ya..."

"Iya, kecupan mesra." Mendadak wajah Hanami terasa panas. Melihat kemesraan kedua orang tua setiap harinya, ia pun berkeinginan untuk hidup seperti mereka kelak. Punya Suami yang sayang kepada keluarga, perhatian dan yang pasti setia.

 **TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Bel yang menandakan kelas telah di mulai berbunyi nyaring. Menyebar luas di gedung Sekolah.

"Ayo cepat." Chocho segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hanami. Mengajaknya agar cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum terdahului oleh Guru.

Hanami sempat melamun tadi, beruntung disadarkan oleh Chocho.

 **...Flower Princess...**

Ini sulit. Pelajaran yang lagi-lagi membuat otak bekerja keras untuk berpikir, membuat rambut pirang di kepala itu serasa rontok.

"Ya Tuhan, berilah aku kekuatan."

Berulang kali Shinachiku memohon. Berharap agar tidak mendapat kegagalan. Ia tak ingin gagal, sekali saja tetap tidak menginginnya, maka sesulit apapun pasti akan ia hadapi. Sebagai siswa cerdas diurutan ketiga ia tak boleh sampai turun peringkat.

Selalu Shikadai yang menduduki posisi pertama, kedua Hayato Uchiha dan yang ketiga Shinachiku. Mereka saling bersaing ketat demi merebut posisi tertinggi.

Mustahil juga dapat mengalahkan Shikadai. Putra sulung dari keluarga Nara. Dia terlalu cerdas, Shinachiku pikir dirinya cukup menduduki posisi kedua.

Pemuda pirang itu meremas kepala. Sungguh, ia dibuat pusing dengan soal ulangan kali ini.

Tentang wanita?

Pelajaran yang begitu aneh. Menurut Shinachiku.

 **Set.**

Iris _emerald_ tersebut melebar, lalu cepat-cepat empunya menatap ke samping kiri. "Su-sumire..." Ia tergagap.

Gadis remaja dengan rambut ungu itu tersenyum manis kepada Shinachiku. "Ini soal wanita, Shina-kun tidak akan bisa menjawabnya tanpa bantuan dariku." Katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Awalnya masih ragu untuk menerima. Shinachiku menatap lama selembar kertas diatas mejanya, hingga akhirnya ia tak punya pilihan lain dan terpaksa menerima kertas berisi jawaban itu.

Untunglah tidak ada yang lihat. Murid maupun Guru, karena cara Sumire memberikan sangat cepat dan kertas putih itu di lipat sangat kecil sehingga sulit untuk dijelasi.

"Arigatou, Sumire." Shinachiku tersenyum.

Sumire mengangguk kecil lalu kembali menatap lembaran soal miliknya diatas meja. Ia menundukan kepala— tengah menyembunyikan rona di pipi karena senyum manis Shinachiku tadi.

 _"Shina-kun..."_

Jangankan peringkat ketiga, tidak ada yang tahu selain diri sendiri bagaimana kacaunya Shikadai gara-gara soal ulangan kali ini meski dirinya terletak di urutan pertama.

Pemuda berkuncir itu paling malas bila berurusan dengan wanita, sialnya kali ini harus diselesaikan dalam jawaban dari pertanyaan.

Sungguh ironis.

"Me-mendokusai." Shikadai shock. Jangan tanya seberapa pucat dan dingin wajahnya saat ini. Terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Wanita sejenis mahluk aneh yang selalu ingin di mengerti. Kode-mengkode kebiasaan kaum wanita, kerap sekali membuat lelaki kewalahan saat menghadapi wanita.

Hayato cukup tahu sedikit tentang wanita dari beberapa teman-temannya yang berpacaran saat Sekolah. Wanita mahluk egois, selalu benar, selalu menang dan selalu berkuasa. Hanya satu kata yang tersimpan dalam benak Hayato mengenai ulangan ini. Kalimat singkat yang dapat menjelaskan perasaan serta situasi.

 _"GAWAT!"_

Bukan 'kah mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal kaum hawan sampai sejauh ini?

 **...Flower Princess...**

Metal Lee tiba di kantin setelah berlari-lari dari koridor, dan disanalah ia mendapati keberadaan Hanami bersama Chocho yang merupakan sahabat sejatinya. Hidungnya melebar ketika ia menarik nafas panjang-panjang lalu dihembuskan dari mulut. Setelah itu ia tersenyum.

"Ah, cantiknya..." Metal Lee bergumam, kemudian memutuskan menyusul Hanami. Ia pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta sebelum diambil oleh yang lain.

Remaja beralis tebal itu memasuki kantin dengan penuh percaya diri. Menebar senyum pesona sembari membawa setangkai mawar merah di tangan, lalu coklat batangan sebagai pemanis.

Alih-alih terpesona, wajah percaya diri Metal Lee justru membuat para wanita muak melihatnya. Harusnya pemuda itu tidak dengan percaya diri menggunakan rambut aneh, lalu pakaian dalam bewarna hijau karet yang begitu ketat.

"Dia seperti lumut berjalan." Salah satu gadis mengomentari penampilan Metal Lee.

"Padahal tidak punya dada, tapi sok pamer segala." Yang lainnya menimbrung.

"Aku tak suka lihat gayanya."

"Pantas saja selalu di tolak oleh Hanami."

Langkah Metal Lee terhenti seketika. Barusan ia mendengar bisikan terakhir yang menohok.

S.E.L.A.L.U D.I T.O.L.A.K

Omongan mereka terlalu menyakitkan. Metal Lee mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "Akan kubuktikan!"

Para gadis yang saling berbisik tadi terkejut lalu shock melihat wajah aneh Metal Lee.

"AKAN KUBUKTIKAN KEPADA KALIAN!" Metal Lee menunjuk ke arah mereka. "AKU PANTAS MEMILIKI HANAMI-CHAN!" Teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul dada. "AK— hmpht—"

Seseorang menyumpalkan ujung roti ke dalam mulut Metal Lee. "Kalau lapar makan, bukan berkoar-koar seperti kebakaran jenggot." Kata si pelaku.

Mata hitam tersebut melebar sempurna. Ini memalukan. Dirinya mendapat sorotan dari semua mata yang ada di tempat ini, terutama dari gadis yang ia puja-puja sejak masuk sekolah ini.

Dengan entengnya Mitsuki tersenyum. "Jangan berisik lagi ya." Aura hitam melingkupi dirinya. "...aku jadi terganggu." Imbuhnya lalu melepaskan roti tersebut dari tangan.

Hanami menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam. "Fans sejatimu." Hanya Chocho yang bersuara.

"Aku tidak suka dengannya."

Chocho melirik Hanami. "Aku tidak terkejut." Ia pikir bukan suatu keanehan apabila Hanami tidak punya rasa suka kepada Metal Lee, justru kalau suka malah jadi aneh dan mengherankan.

"Apa sebatas teman saja tidak cukup?" Hanami terus memerhatikan Metal Lee. Pemuda itu pundung sambil menggenggam roti pemberian Mitsuki, mawar dan coklat terdapat di tangannya yang sebelah kanan.

"Mungkin ingin memiliki."

"Aku tidak mau."

Chocho tertawa. "Kalau tidak mau tinggal kau tolak saja." Sarannya lalu menyantap burger dengan gigitan besar.

Hanami menundukan kepala. "Pasti akan kutolak." Gumamanya.

Metal Lee mengurungkan niat untuk menyatakan cinta. Setelah dipermalukan oleh Mitsuki ia putuskan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Berlari membawa malu di wajah.

 **Set.**

Denki muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung duduk diantara Hanami dan Chocho. "Hey teman-teman, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Ia memperlihatkan layar laptop kepada Chocho dan Hanami. "Kostum untuk drama kita." Jelasnya.

Chocho melongokan kepala. "Hm!?" Ia masih menilainya.

"Hanami, kata _Sensei_ kau akan berpasangan dengan Mitsuki."

"Apa!?"

"Hey!" Wajah Denki bertekuk. Pekikan Chocho membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Apa? Aku?" Ternyata Mitsuki mendengar bocoran dari Denki.

"Hah?" Hanami sendiri terkejut. "Mitsuki jadi Pangeran?"

Deki mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi _Sensei_ tidak bilang apa-apa kepada kita." Hanami memprotes. Menurutnya ini terlalu mendadak.

"Nanti akan diumumkan."

Chocho bertepuk tangan. "Ini yang kusuka." Wajah gelapnya memerah karena malu. "...kalian berdua sangat cocok."

Mitsuki tersenyum biasa mendengarnya. Hanami shock.

 _"Aku tak suka Mitsuki."_

 **...Flower Princess...**

Bis pengantar pulang Sekolah telah tiba sejak beberapa menit tadi. Kini sedang menanti murid-murid _Konoha Senior High School_ yang masih tersisa, sementara sebagian dari mereka sudah berada di dalam Bis.

Dalam gerombolan yang tersisa tampak Shinachiku bersama kedua teman dekatnya baru muncul dari dalam gedung. Ketiganya melangkah dengan santai. Cuek terhadap apapun terutama Shikadai.

Putra Nara tersebut berjalan dengan malas, sementara kedua tangannya setia tersimpan di dalam saku celana. Wajah tampannya tidak terlihat memiliki gairah hidup.

 **Puk.**

"Kena kau." Inojin langsung berlari usai menepuk bahu Shinachiku.

"Hey, kau!" Pemuda pirang itu tidak terima. "Arghh, dasar curang!" Ia lekas mengejar Inojin. Hendak balas menepuk bahunya.

Shikadai memutar mata melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Bahkan dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang Sekolah masih ada kesempatan untuk bermain. "Kekanakan." Cibirnya.

Secara bergantian mereka memasuki Bis. Mulai dari Inojin, Shinachiku lalu Shikadai, disusul oleh yang lainnya.

Inojin mengambil tempat duduk di bangku barisan keempat, dan sebelahnya yang kosong ditempati oleh Shinachiku. Shikadai duduk disebelah Menma tepat dibelakang kedua teman pirangnya.

Pemuda Nara itu melirik Menma. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Naruto Ji-san." Keningnya berkerut. Heran melihat kemiripan Menma dengan Ayah Shinachiku.

"Hey kepala nanas, aku adiknya." Menma mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Ia anak bungsu di keluarga Namikaze setelah Naruto, yang pertama Nagato. Tidak ada anak perempuan.

Shinachiku menoleh. "Hallo Menma Ji-Chan..." Sapanya lalu memamerkan cengir lebar yang memuakan di mata Menma.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

Bis tersebut meninggalkan gedung Sekolah setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Semua aman dan terkendali.

"Ups!" Shinachiku berlagak lupa. "Menma - _Senpai_ maksudku." Kemudian ia tertawa geli. Bukan niat mengejek, ia hanya bercanda. Senang sekali menggoda Paman mudanya itu.

Mereka berbeda satu tahun. Menma berada di kelas XIII sementara Shinachiku di kelas XII. Tak lama setelah Menma lahir Shinachiku menyusul.

"Shinachiku anak Naruto Ji-san, tapi tidak semirip dirimu." Shikadai terlalu banyak tanya.

Menma mendesah malas. "Aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja kepada Nii-Chan." Katanya. Terlalu malas meladeni kekonyolan Shikadai.

"Hey, aku mirip Mamaku tahu."

"Aku tahu itu." Shikadai menguap.

"Oh!" Inojin menatap Shinachiku yang tadi berseru. "Selain Menma - _Senpai_ , Hanami mirip sekali dengan Papaku."

"Wah, saat kau mengatakan tentang Hanami aku baru ingat sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Satu tahun yang lalu ya?"

Shinachiku tertawa kecil menanggapi ocehan Inojin. "Kebetulan aku punya rencana."

"Rencana apa?"

"Makan siang bersama di rumahku. Kalian mau?" Shinachiku berkata sangat pelan. Ia rasa cukup mereka berdua saja yang diundang. "Menma - _Senpai_ mau ikut juga?" Tak masalah bila menambah satu orang lagi.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ada janji dengan kekasihku."

"Oh, ya sudah. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Lirikan Shinachiku tertuju pada Shikadai, lalu Inojin. Menantikan jawaban dengan senyum tertahan.

Shikadai memejamkan mata lalu menyandarkan kepala pada badan bangku. "Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu saja Shina." Jawabnya santai.

Inojin tersenyum tulus, tapi tetap saja tampak aneh bagi yang melihat. Seperti mayat tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tidak menolak." Jawabnya.

Shinachiku tampak belum puas. "Ji-Chan, kau yakin tidak mau ikut? Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul." Ia merindukan moment kebersamaan keluarga. Kesibukan masing-masing yang menjauhkan mereka.

"Jangan gunakan panggilan itu!"

 _Emerald_ tersebut berputar malas. " _Senpai_."

Inojin dibuat tertawa menyaksikan keributan antara Paman dan keponakan itu. Menma memiliki karakter yang unik. Pendiam, dingin, ketus dan yang pasti tsundere.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa ikut. Mungkin lain kali." Menma tetap menolak. Bukan bermaksud menolak, hanya saja waktunya yang tidak tepat.

Shinachiku memaklumi penolakan Menma dan berhenti menawarkan makan bersama. Setelah menghela nafas ia lalu menyandarkan punggung lebarnya. Menikmati perjalanan.

 **...Flower Princess...**

"TADAIMA...!"

Suara serak Shinachiku menggema dalam ruangan sederhana tersebut. Bersama teman-teman ia menuju dapur setelah melalui pintu utama, disanalah terdapat Sakura sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Mama nya itu rajin sekali, dan ia sangat mencintainya. Biarkan dirinya menagih pelukan hangat dari wanita itu.

"Mama..."

Sakura terkejut. Bisa sekali ia tak mendengar sapaan Shinachiku. "Oh, okaeri sayang." Ia mengelus lembut pipi halus Shina yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sibuk sekali ya."

Ibu merah muda itu tersenyum. "Tidak juga." Jawabnya. "...sedikit masak berbelebih untuk Shikadai dan Inojin." Lanjutnya setelah itu.

Sementara itu, disisi lain kedua remaja yang merupakan sahabat Shinachiku baru saja muncul di depan pintu dapur. Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Konnichiwa Oba-san." Sapaan Inojin membuat Shinachiku segera melepas pelukan manjanya. Mereka membalik badan.

"Ah, kalian." Sakura meletakan spatula kemudian mendekati kedua pemuda tampan disana. Ia langsung memeluk mereka berdua secara bersamaan. "Hmm... sudah lama sekali kalian tidak main ke rumah Ba-san." Tuturnya sembari memejamkan mata— menikmati pelukan hangat mereka.

Shikadai tak mampu menyembunyikan rona di pipinya, berbeda dengan Inojin yang telah merah padam. Pelukan dari seorang Ibu awet muda dengan parasnya yang cantik membuat tubuh mereka panas dingin.

Raut wajah Shinachiku berubah. Dengan muka sebal ia mendatangi mereka lalu menyudahkan acara pelukan ketiganya. "Sudah sudah, saatnya kita makan." Katanya sekedar belarasan. Ia cemburu.

Sakura tertawa. "Ah, maafkan Ba-san." Dirinya terlalu bersemangat sehingga memeluk Shikadai dan Inojin cukup erat tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kali ini Inojin tersenyum riang.

Shinachiku memutar mata. Ia muak melihat senyum palsu Inojin, tetapi jauh lebih muak melihat senyum tulus lelaki pucat itu setelah di peluk oleh Ibu nya.

 _"Dasar menyebalkan."_

 **...Flower Princess...**

Sakura duduk setelah mengisikan nasi ke dalam mangkuk Shikadai— orang terakhir setelah Shinachiku dan Inojin. Ia menyanggah dagu sambil duduk menunggu kedatangan sang Suami beserta Putri bungsunya.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya, sekarang kalian sudah besar dan semakin tampan." Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia suka melihat wajah maskulin mereka, tapi tidak semaskulin Shinachiku.

Shikadai tampan, Inojin manis. Melihat wajah mereka yang beragam membuat Sakura berpikir untuk menambah momongan lagi, mengingatkannya pada keputusan mereka tadi pagi.

"Ah, kalau laki-laki pasti macho."

Wajah manis Putra Yamanaka menampakan raut heran. "Ba-san, kami memang laki-laki." Ia pikir Sakura bergumam tentang mereka tadi.

Sakura tersentak, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Ia merona. "Hehehe..." Ia nyengir tak berdosa. "Habisnya Inojin cantik seperti perempuan."

Inojin langsung pundung. _"Cantik... cantik... cantik seperti perempuan..."_

Shinachiku dan Shikadai _sweatdropp._ Sungguh, tak pernah mereka sadari bahwa Inojin memiliki wajah cantik seperti seorang wanita.

Selain wajah cantik, mulut manis Inojin juga sama seperti wanita yang kerap sekali melontarkan sembarang kata tanpa berpikir.

"Wah, ada Shikadai-Nii dan Inojin-Nii."

Akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu muncul. Bersama Ayah pirangnya yang tampan, Hanami turun meniti anak tangga. Keduanya tampil stylish. Terlihat begitu menawan, karena memang selalu seperti itu.

Tak heran apabila Sakura kerap dibuat kewalahan menjaga Naruto dari mata-mata nakal di luar sana.

Ketika Hanami menyelipkan pony dibelakang telinga dengan senyum manisnya, saat itulah Inojin dan Shikadai dibuat terpaku. Keduanya terperangah melihat kecantikan Hanami.

Setelah sekian bulan, kini akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali. Hitungan bulan yang disingkat menjadi satu tahun. Lama sekali, tetapi setelah bertemu kembali perubahan dratis terjadi.

 _Bocah SD itu terlihat kecil dengan wajahnya yang imut. Mata indahnya bulat dan lebar, sorotnya tajam seperti mata elang. Wajah_ _ **baby face**_ _nya masih terlihat jelas, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak tahan dari rasa gemas._

Dulu masih bocah, sekarang sudah remaja. Wajah imut dulu kini berubah menjadi cantik. Hanami terlihat sangat menawan, seperti sosok lelaki pirang disebelahnya.

 _"Ca-cantiknya...!"_

Shikadai membisu.

Dan, setelah melalui sapaan hangat makan siangpun dimulai. Disebelah sang Ayah, Hanami duduk manis sembari menikmati makanan miliknya.

"Papa, minggu depan pastikan punya waktu untuk hadir menyaksikan drama di Sekolahku." Hanami menyuap potongan telur. Ia lahap dengan nyaman.

Naruto mengangguk. "Papa pasti datang sayang." Jawabnya.

"Hey, kenapa kalian tidak tambah?" Shinachiku protes dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya. "Ayo tambah lagi." Paksanya.

"Ini saja sudah cu—" Kalimat Shikadai tersela. Tanpa berkata apa-apa mangkuk miliknya telah di tambahkan dengan nasi oleh Hanami.

"Makan yang banyak." Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum manis. Tak lupa ia juga memperlakukan Inojin seperti Shikadai.

Lagi-lagi Inojin tersenyum tanpa paksaan. "Demi Hanami-Chan aku tak kan menolak." Wajah manisnya terlihat tidak berdosa.

Terang saja, gombalan Inojin mendapat kilat tajam dari mata _shappire_ milik Ayah Hanami. Shikadai dan Inojin meneguk ludah melihat tatapan tajam Naruto. Seolah mengatakan.

 _Sayangi nyawa kalian!_

Keduanya bergidik. Baru tatapan sudah semengerikan itu, pantas kalau mereka berpikir sampai dua kali jika ingin memenangkan hati Hanami. Yang pasti kendalanya ada pada Naruto.

Disisi lain, tatapan membunuh tengah menantikan kedua pemuda itu. Jika tadi Naruto, kini giliran Shinachiku. Ia menyadari gelagat aneh Shikadai dan Inojin begitu Hanami datang.

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai tipis, namun mematikan. Dari raut wajah cukup memperingati mereka agar tidak macam-macam. _Emerald_ tersebut berbicara.

 _Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku!_

Kesulitan mereka bertambah, namun kalau untuk menyerah itu tidak mungkin. Tentunya saling bersaing satu sama lain untuk memiliki Hanami, sekalipun disekitar gadis itu terdapat dua _Kitsune_ yang setia melindunginya.

 **...Flower Princess...**

Pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu tengah berbaring nyaman diatas tempat tidur. Menikmati kesendirian sambil menatap lama langit-langit kamar. Di bibir tipisnya terulas segaris senyum sederhana. Tidak terlalu jelas kalau tak diamati secara jeli.

"Cantiknya..."

Shikadai sedang kasmaran. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka gadis ingusan dulu terlihat jauh berbeda dari sosoknya yang sekarang. Sangat cantik, tak heran apabila ia jatuh hati.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, Shikadai dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena seorang gadis. Sekedar tatapan namun memberi efek yang begitu luar biasa.

Shikadai masih ingat sebagaimana dalam dan tajamnya iris _shappire_ milik Hanami pada saat menatap apa saja. Kontras dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan sifat tegas.

Pemuda itu bergerak untuk menelungkupkan badan. "Hanami..." Ia mengusap layar tablet yang sejak tadi terletak disamping, lalu mengamati wajah cantik gadis pujaannya dengan seksama. Ia dibuat tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sebelum pulang Sakura memberi tawaran atas pemotretan. Terang saja Shikadai dan Inojin tak menolak, karena ada niat terselubung dalam kepasrahan mereka.

Apalagi kalau bukan mengincar _picture_ Hanami, dan ternyata mereka benar-benar berhasil mendapatkannya melalui postingan di akun _social media_ milik Sakura.

Bukan licik ataupun curang, tetapi cerdik. Inilah kegunaan otak cerdas yang Shikadai miliki. Tidak hanya berguna untuk pelajaran di Sekolah, tapi bisa digunakan untuk hal lain.

Mengenai Inojin, pemuda berkulit pucat itu seorang plagiat. Ide cerdik Shikadai dicolong olehnya.

Terlalu lama menatap paras jelita Hanami dari balik layar, akhirnya Shikadai malu sendiri dan tiba-tiba merona. Ia tertawa lalu menangkup wajah.

"Ahh, jadi begini rasanya kalau sedang jatuh cinta..."

Putra tunggal Nara itu bergumam seorang diri. Lebih baik begitu daripada mengumbar privasi kepada publik, yang pasti hanya malu kepada diri sendiri.

Telunjuk milik Shikadai menyentuh layar tablet tepat di wajah Hanami yang pada saat itu diamankan oleh Ayah dan Kakaknya dari kedua sisi, sedangkan ia dan Inojin berdiri jauh dari Hanami yang berada di antara Naruto dan Shinachiku.

Shikadai kembali malu. Ia tidak kuat lagi lalu menyembunyikan wajah dibalik bantal, meninggalkan tablet dalam keadaan menyala.

"Ya Dewa, dia cantik sekali..."

Hanami Namikaze memang cantik. Sangat cantik seperti Ibu nya, pantas saja Naruto sangat tergila-gila dengan Sakura. Sebagaimana paras cantik Hanami maka begitulah Sakura dulu.

"Putri Bunga."

Suara Shikadai teredam dalam bantal. Ia menjuluki Hanami sesuai fisik, dan julukan tersebut sangat cocok untuk gadis jelita itu.

 _Flower Princess_.

 **...Flower Princess...**

" _Anata_..." Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh Naruto. Menempel seperti peranglo setelah Suami nya keluar dari kamar mandi, usai membersihkan diri dari keringat berbau masam.

"Hm, apa?"

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Cuek ya." Protesnya tak terima. Ia paling tidak suka disikapi dengan cuek oleh Naruto.

Lelaki itu menarik kembali sifat cueknya tadi. Ia melempar handuk di sandaran sofa lalu menghadap Sakura. "Ada apa Istriku tersayang, hm?" Ia menangkup wajah Itsri nya yang sempat cemberut.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. Mereka belum tua dan masih pantas dibilang dewasa, hal wajar jika mereka sering bermesra-mesraan.

"Papa..." Telunjuk lentik Sakura bermain-main diputing dada Naruto. Membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil disana. "Ayo kita bikin adik untuk Hanami." Akhirnya ia menagih tawaran Naruto, ketika ingin langsung menagih sayangnya saat malam hari Naruto pergi ke kantor karena mendapat panggilan dari klien, dan pulang setelah tengah malam berlalu. Tentu saja saat itu Sakura sudah tidur.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menjawab. "Dua saja kewalahan, bagaimana yang ketiga?" Ucapannya membuat bibir ranum Sakura mengerucut. "Mungkin mereka akan merasa tersisihkan." Imbuhnya, tak lagi menginginkan anak. Percayalah, kemarin ia sekedar bercanda untuk menggoda Istri nya.

Sakura akui ucapan Naruto memang ada benarnya. Iapun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, dua saja cukup." Ia berujar dengan lesu, dan memutuskan pergi karena hendak langsung tidur. Toh, Naruto telah menolaknya jadi tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan.

"Hey!"

 **Tep.**

Naruto mencekal lengan Sakura. ''Tidak jadi menambah anak, apa harus tidak jadi bercinta?" Ia menyeringai nista, kemudian menyentak lengan kurus tersebut hingga menubrukan punggung Sakura pada dada telanjangnya. "...jangan menghambat kemesraan kita hanya karena masalah sepele." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura, sedangkan tangannya meraba-raba pinggang Sakura. Mencari titik lemah yang dapat mengundang desahan.

"Menolak anak sama saja dengan menolak diriku. Aku pikir begitu." Sakura tampak kesal.

Dengan cepat Naruto memutar pinggang Sakura. Membalikan badannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Kapan aku pernah menolakmu, sayang?" Dahinya mengernyit tebal.

"Barusan."

"Itu hanya pemikiranmu."

"...'kan tetap saja menolak."

"Itu tak benar."

"Benar."

"Tidak!"

"Benar!"

"Tidak!"

"Ben—hmpht..."

Selanjutnya, kegiatan mereka tidak berhenti hanya di ciuman.

 **...Flower Princess...**

Inojin menyipitkan mata. Berusaha menjelaskan sosok misterius yang berada jauh dari tempatnya mengayuh sepeda. Naik sepeda lebih nyaman dan santai daripada naik Bis, ia pikir begitu.

"Hah!?" Pemuda itu mengerjepakan mata berulang kali. "Aku tak salah lihatkan!?" Ia shock. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan kehadiran seseorang di depan mata.

Shikadai memarkirkan sepeda miliknya di depan rumah Namikaze, setelah itu ia tinggal masuk.

Melihat Shikadai, secepat mungkin Inojin menambah tempo kayuhannya. Buru-buru agar tidak didahului. "Rghh... jadi kau menginginkan Hanami-Chan ya...!" Gerutunya. "Tak kan kubiarkan!"

Persaingan antara lelaki sejati baru akan dimulai.

"Sayang, sudah siap?" Seruan pria itu mengalun merdu.

"Sudah Papa, tapi sebentar dulu ya." Hanami menyahut sembari melangkah di dalam rumah menuju keluar. Ada Shinachiku disebelahnya. Hari ini mereka akan berangkat Sekolah bersama-sama, masalah Bis sudah diberi kabar.

Naruto menggesek-gesekan dasi di leher. Sedikit melonggarkan agar tidak tercekik. "Hati-hati ya sayang." Sang Istri menyerahkan tas laptop, dan ia terima dengan senyum manis.

"Cium dulu, baru aku jawab."

Sakura terkikik. "Baka. Tapi boleh juga." Ia pikir tidak masalah memberi kecupan sebelum kedua anak mereka tiba di luar rumah.

Naruto membungkukan badan. Bersiap menerima ciuman mesra dari Istri nya. Tidak di bibir yang pasti di pipi, itu saja sudah cukup.

Sedikit lagi bibir Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto, sialnya sapaan ramah tak berdosa mengintrupsi adegan mesra mereka.

 _Sial!_

 **"Ohayou Oji-san, Oba-san."**

Naruto melotot. Cepat-cepat ia meninggalkan Sakura lalu menoleh ke asal sapaan tadi.

"Ka-kalian lagi!"

Pagi-pagi buta kediaman Namikaze di datangi tamu remaja, dan kejadian ini sudah berulang kali setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka saat makan siang.

Ada yang tidak beres.

Ada yang mereka inginkan.

Naruto tahu Hanami -lah yang mereka inginkan.

Dasar anak muda.

Tatapan tajam sudah biasa mereka dapati, dan kilat mematikan yang membuat tubuh terbujur kaku, namun bukan berarti memupuskan harapan kedua remaja berkuncir tersebut.

Demi Hanami apapun rela dilakukan. Apapun akan mereka hadapi. Benar mereka. Shikadai dan Inojin yang tengah berseteru memperbutkan Hanami dalam perlindungan Naruto Namikaze.

"Cari mati ya?" Seringai mengerikan termpampang jelas di wajah tampan Naruto, sukses membuat keduanya berdiri kaku di bawah teras rumah.

Sakura terkikik geli. Ada Naruto yang selalu melindungi Hanami, dan Shinachiku sebagai senjata yang paling mematikan. Tidak mudah memiliki Putri jelita Namikaze.

 _Berjuanglah anak muda!_

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Geje dan ringan... seringan kapas xD


End file.
